Simple Touches
by Briichigo
Summary: The simple relationship that Maka and Soul share. Oneshot. SoMa.


**A/N: This is based off of a page from the manga. It's the one where it has Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Kidd and a few others lounging around on a couch. I believe it's from chapter 54. **

**I'm sorry if they seem a bit OOC, especially Soul, but it's my story so I guess I can do whatever I want. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater. It belongs to its rightful owners. Thank you~!

* * *

**

_Simple Touches_

_Soul's POV_

I guess that's what you can call what Maka and I do; simple touches. As uncool as it sounds, that's just the only way I can describe it. It may be because of the fact that we're partners and housemates, but we're always in close proximity to each other outside of the battlefield and our apartment. I just always feel like I have to be in some sort of contact with Maka whether it is physical or mental.

It's kind of like right now; we're not touching, but I can feel and sense everything that she's feeling. We're over at Kidd's mansion right now and she's lounging on the couch with Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters while I'm in the kitchen grabbing a drink and listening to Black*Star ramble about his holiness and how he's going to surpass God. I can feel that she's laughing and enjoying herself in whatever conversation she's having with the other weapons.

"So, what's going on between you and Maka?"

I turned around and faced the ninja assassin, "W-what do you mean?" I felt my face flush a bit from his random comment. So uncool.

"I said, 'what's going on between you and Ma-ka?'." Black*Star replied in his usual tone.

"You and Maka have been a bit closer, if I'd say so myself." Death the Kidd added as he entered the room.

I turned my head away from them," Pfft. Like there'd ever be anything "going on" between Maka and I. She's my flat-chested meister, nothing more nothing less."

"Yeah, whatever Soul. You just keep believing that, but the almighty Black*Star knows otherwise," he began to laugh obnoxiously as he returned to the living room where the girls were.

"I have to agree with him, for once. What you and Maka have is a bit more than a meister-weapon relationship," and with that comment, Kidd followed Black*Star. I leaned against the counter and sighed. They're always pestering me about Maka and it's very, _very _uncool.

_Later that night…_

Our apartment was filled with the usual noises of our Friday nights. Maka was in the kitchen making some popcorn and other treats while I changed into something more suitable for a night in. I returned into our living room and flopped onto the couch. Maka soon came in and sat carefully onto the couch, balancing two large bowls in her arms.

"Here. Let me take one," I said as I took the bowl full of Maka's homemade Chex mix. I gently brushed on of my fingers against hers, causing a slight red tint to appear on her cheeks. It always makes me laugh when she gets flustered when I do simple stuff like that.

"Thanks," Maka mumbled as she sat the other bowl, which was filled with buttered popcorn, onto the coffee table. I sat the bowl I had onto the table beside it and threw my legs next to it, reclining myself back onto the couch with my hands behind my head.

"Soul, what have I told you about putting your feet on the table?" Maka questioned, giving me that motherly look of hers. I could feel her frustration and amusement as I set my feet back onto to carpet.

I just glared at her while she got up and chose the movie that we were going to watch since it was her week to choose and all. The past few years haven't been too bad to her. She's no longer as tiny as she used to be both in chest and body… not that I pay close attention to her "assets" or anything, but it _has_ become fairly noticeable.

After she popped the DVD into the player, Maka walked back to the couch, grabbing the bowl of popcorn on her way down. She then grabbed the remote and hit play; the screen went black for a moment and then the movie began, though I wasn't paying much attention to the movie as I was more focused on how Maka's face changed quickly with the fast-pace emotions the movie brought on. First she looked happy, then sad, then shocked and I could feel and sense everyone just from her alone.

About an hour into the movie, Maka had fallen asleep and I suddenly turned into her pillow. I just smiled as I grabbed the blanket from behind us and laid it over us. I draped my arm over her shoulder as her head began to fall off of my shoulder and into my lap. She certainly was adorable when she's asleep. I just sighed to myself as I drifted off into sleep too.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry that it's incredibly short. I was on page four when I realized that this wasn't going anywhere. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. **


End file.
